Karaoke Night at the Mansion
by LillyE.Jackman
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at the Mansion. Who will perform and for whom will they perform? Read and find out! WIP Work In Progress Not sure when the next update will be...
1. Invitation

You have all been invited to the Karaoke Night, next Thursday.  
Your performers will be:  
_  
Jubilee - I Don't Need A Man  
Jean & Scott – 10.000 Nights Of Thunder  
Kitty – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Storm – Ain't No Other Man  
Jean, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee & Rogue – Wannabe  
Rogue – When You Say Nothing At All_

The show starts at 19.00.  
Make sure you're all on time because you will get the evening of your life!


	2. I Don't Need A Man

Author's note: The first performance for tonight!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters nor do I own the song!

* * *

Everything was set up for tonight. Speakers had been placed. Remy was going to be the DJ and was already testing his machines. The library had been the biggest place in the school and since Jubilee had gotten Scott, Hank, Logan, Piotr and Bobby crazy enough to clear the room. Truth be told, Piotr and Logan had done the most, being the strongest in the Mansion. Together, they had put together the stage while Scott, Hank and Bobby had set up the chairs and couches. Kitty and Rogue had taken care of the bar, supplying it with chips and drinks. Logan had added the beer, of course. No doubt about that. Scott was testing the lights and Storm and Jean were gathering the students. It was nearly seven o'clock and the show was about to begin!

All the seats were taken. The X-Men had taken claimed the first row, with Logan being the exception. Closest to the bar, he had taken a seat back in the room. Away from all the spotlights. From time to time, Rogue would look over her shoulder, only to see him sitting completely at ease and nipping at his beer. He'd better not be drunk when she was performing. She would kill him. He caught her looking and winked teasingly at her. She turned away from him before he could see the red blushes spreading out on her cheeks.

"Rogue, you okay?" Kitty looked sideways at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hot. Don't you think it's warm in here", Rogue quickly said, covering up her pink cheeks. Kitty hadn't really been listening. She was practically bouncing up and down on her chair. Piotr looked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. Kitty had been ecstatic when she found out Jubilee was throwing a Karaoke night. She'd been the first one to sign up and had been rehearsing for this night ever since. Rogue smiled.

"Kit, first comes Jubes, then Scott and Jean and then it's your turn. Relax. Enjoy Jubes performance cause she will fry you if you-"

Her sentence was cut off as all the lights went dark, except for one spotlight, which was aimed at Remy behind his DJ-table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", Remy spoke into the microphone, "My name is Remy LeBeau and I'll be your host for tonight."

Everybody gave Remy an applause as he bowed a little. Storm wolf whistled and Remy's face grew a few tints darker. Jean laughed as Hank moved his chair a little closer to Storm. Everyone knew Remy flirted with everyone and he had gotten into a few "arguments" with Logan for staring too much at Rogue. Those "arguments" had ended with Remy avoiding Logan for the next two weeks and Logan being even more around Rogue. She hadn't minded. Not at all.

"Alright, your first performer for tonight will show you why she doesn't need a man. Please welcome, Jubilee!"

The spotlight shifted to the middle of the stage, where Jubilee was standing with her back to the audience. Remy turned on the music and soon, the first beats of "I Don't Need A Man" were heard. Jubilee was shaking her yellow/black butt off as she turned around and faced the audience.

_"I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused_

_The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!"_

Everyone was dancing in their seats while Jubilee continued to shake her butt. Kitty and Rogue screamed as overenthusiastic fan girls while Jubilee pulled off some slightly provoking moves.

_"You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing_

_The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around"_

Jean and Storm were bouncing their hips together while Scott and Hank looked on, not sure if to join their women or to stay seated and look sophisticated. The Professor was smirking while Bobby and Piotr were laughing and whistling. In the back of the room, Logan smiled as he saw Rogue sway her hips on the beats of the music. She caught him looking and this time, she was the one that winked at him. He raised his beer and smiled at her. Rogue turned around and focused on Jubilee's performance again.

_"Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new_

_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!_

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!_

_I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)_

_I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man"_

As soon as Jubilee finished her song, the whole room bursted out in applause. Everyone gave Jubilee a well-deserved standing ovation. Kitty and Rogue were standing on their seats, screaming for more. Bobby was still whistling and Jean and Storm were throwing roses at Jubes. Jubilee's smile couldn't get wider.

"For those who hadn't understood it, she doesn't need a man! Give Jubilee one last applause!" Remy said into the microphone, completely lost in his role as host. Everyone continued to cheer at Jubilee, even the Professor. In the end, they almost had to drag her of the stage because she wouldn't leave. Very Jubilee.


End file.
